


Explorations

by skelattorney



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, PWP, baby's first porno, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelattorney/pseuds/skelattorney
Summary: Written for Mass Effect Kink Meme.Jaal is curious about human hair (Scott's in particular), so Scott gets a handjob. Obviously.





	

Scott wasn't sure how it happened, but it seemed he was spending more and more time in engineering with Jaal. It certainly had nothing to do with walking in on Jaal and Liam utterly naked, bantering as if their nudity meant nothing. And it definitely wasn't grounded in a jealousy over their intimate friendship. And there was NO WAY any hypothetical (but nonexistent) jealousy over Jaal's relationship with Liam was grounded in a romantic infatuation with Jaal.

Humans are just different from Angara, and Scott was curious by nature. That's all. Of course.

So sometimes they talked, or Jaal trounced Scott at an angaran strategy game that reminded Scott simultaneously of Chinese checkers and Battleship, or Scott read a book while Jaal disassembled and reassembled non-essential gadgets. Neither of them commented on the fact that they've been physically closer with each visit, with Scott sitting on the floor next to Jaal last visit, nearly touching--but not quite.

This visit, Scott was sitting on Jaal's work table while Jaal stood by, close enough to touch. The conversation had slowed, and Jaal was staring at Scott's face with an emotion Scott couldn't identify.

"Liam and Cora do not have fur on their faces, but you do-- though it is not as dense as the hair on your head. Is it simply a matter of grooming, or do some humans not grow fur there?"

Scott let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and told himself he wasn't disappointed. What would he be disappointed for? "Most females of my kind don't grow facial hair, although there are some exceptions, just like most males grow facial hair. Or try to." Scott scrubbed self-consciously at the thin growth on his cheeks and chin. "And it's not fur, it's hair."

Jaal made a quiet, breathy rumbling noise that was probably a laugh but made Scott's insides shiver with delight. "I have never encountered a species with fur. Or hair. What is the difference?"

Scott frowned and ran a hand through his hair, a movement Jaal watched with keen interest. "It's, uh, well. It's mostly that humans have hair and non-human mammals-- that's a type of animal found back in the Milky Way-- are said to have fur. There's not really a distinction apart from that. They're both made of keratin, and grow from follicles." He grinned. "Though human hair feels very different from most fur. I'll have to see if I can find a sample for you."

"But you have a sample," Jaal murmured, stepping closer to the desk, standing between Scott's parted legs. "May I?"

Scott felt his cheeks flush at the sudden proximity and cursed himself for being a drama queen. _This is just how the Angara are,_  he reminded himself, _no personal space. Just roll with it._  "Sure!" He said, his voice perhaps a little higher and slightly too chipper.

Jaal raised one of his strange hands and rested it on Scott's head, his face a portrait of scientific interest. The hand drifted down, petting the hair carefully, almost as if he was afraid it would hurt Scott somehow. Jaal's hand was warm against the nape of Scott's neck for a beat too long before he stepped back.

"It is quite soft," he said thoughtfully.

Scott cleared his throat, and ran his hand through his hair. "You don't need to be so careful. Hair doesn't really have any feeling, unless you pull on it. And even then, it's the scalp that feels it. See?" He brought both hands up and thoroughly mussed his own hair, grinning at Jaal under the mop before swiping it back into place with an expert motion, one finger carefully finding his part and his other hand sweeping the rest of his hair back.

Jaal observed the gestures, and with a thoughtful noise leaned so close Ryder had to turn his face to avoid bouncing his nose off of Jaal's chest. Using his fore fingers and thumbs, Jaal moved both hands through Scott's hair, tugging gently and tracing his scalp. Scott was suddenly _very_  aware of just how large Jaal was-- even sitting on the desk ramrod straight (as he was for reasons not related to hair touching and pulling. Obviously.) his head barely reaching Jaal's chin, and the Angaran's shoulders were half again as broad as Scott's own. All of this with the sensation of Jaal's hands carefully working through his hair, tugging, scratching-- it was _doing things_  to him. Scott could feel his face burning as Jaal's hands drifted across his cheeks, fingers tracing his brows and the scruffy beard that just didn't want to grow in. When Jaal's thumb passed over his lip, tracing the stubble there, Scott let out a sigh that could have been a moan, if it were louder.

"You are...reacting," Jaal observed, sounding smug.

"It, ah, feels good. The touching," Scott managed weakly.

"Oh yes? Would you like me to continue?"

Scott's entire body decided at this point to remind his brain that the last time he had gotten off was 600 years ago, and the sensations he was currently enjoying with the alien were _very_  pleasant, Angaran social contexts be damned. As far as Scott was concerned, Jaal could touch him all day, anywhere he liked.

"Yes. Please. Should I-- can I touch you too?"

"Not this time, I think...I want to focus on exploring you," Jaal murmured. One hand brushed through Scott's hair again before curling in on the strands, holding his head in place while Jaal's other hand slid under his shirt, investigating the fine trail of hair leading from Scott's navel to his waistband. Scott shuddered as Jaal's wrist bumped against the erection tenting his pants, and Jaal smirked as he noticed what had caused this interesting reaction.

"It's amazing what similarities our bodies share, even coming from two different galaxies," Jaal purred, releasing Scott's head to rest his hand on Scott's cock. "May I?"

"God yes, please," Scott babbled, wiggling his hips so he could shove his pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock. For just a moment, Scott thought he might have brushed against a bulge of Jaal's own, but it disappeared in the folds of his rofjinn before he could explore any further. He was distracted from further exploration by Jaal tracing his fore finger from Scott's balls up the length of his cock, running a sharp nail across the flared head. Scott nearly blew his load right there, hands clenching the table's edge with white knuckles.

" _P_ _lease_ ," he whispered, trying not to buck his hips. Jaal gave that rumbling purr, wrapping Scott's erection with one of his large hands, the fingers of his other hand brushing through the fine hair on his balls. The texture of Jaal's hands was incredible-- smooth and warm, but pebbled, almost as if there were small bumps in place of fingerprints. Even without lube, Scott's cock seemed to glide against Jaal's hand, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips wildly as Jaal jerked his cock.

"Fuck, Jaal!" Scott hissed as he came hard, streaks of cum covering his shirt and Jaal's hand. Jaal brought the hand to his face and sniffed, then licked carefully. Apparently determining Scott's cum was safe for consumption, he proceeded to lick his hand clean, maintaining eye contact with Scott as he thoroughly washed each digit with his tongue. Hand cleaned, he curled his fingers in Scott's hair and tilted his head so he could nuzzle Scott's neck with his flat, catlike nose and whisper, "I look forward to our continued...explorations."

**Author's Note:**

> it is angaran culture to give friends handies it's in the codex look it up


End file.
